Chiyo Aikawa
Chiyo Aikawa (相川千代, Aikawa Chiyo) is a cold, calculating young woman who is currently a First Class Investigator in the CCG. Her backstory is relatively unknown to her colleagues, and she displays an almost completely emotionless demeanor towards killing. It is unknown whether this is a facade, or whether Chiyo is closer to the monsters she hunts than she lets on. Appearance Chiyo has long, straight black hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades. Her fringe is neatly maintained, and her eyes are a piercing, sky blue. If not for her personality, she would be described as a typical Japanese beauty. She is always dressed in professional attire, typically wearing a black suit and white coat. Personality Chiyo can be pleasant. *Can*. To her coworkers, she is perfectly polite and formal. She is well versed in many subjects, and is happy to help her fellow investigators. However, when the subject shifts to that of ghouls, her personality takes a dive. She is cold, calculating and almost entirely emotionless. She is often described as resembling a statue, in both her movements and mannerisms. It is currently unknown what, if any, traumatic experience she has had to do with ghouls. Backstory None. Chiyo was born in raised in a happy, wealthy family, and brought up to be a caring, conscientious person. Some people are just born this way. Powers and Abilities Speed and dexterity: '''Chiyo has both high speed and dexterity, able to flawless dual wield with quick flurries of attacks. '''Skilled with blades: '''Due to rigorous practice, Chiyo has a vast amount of experience and skill with swords, able to effortlessly dual wield two quinque. '''Combat: Chiyo has her own fighting style, derived from what she considers to be the most efficient. She is extremely fast and relatively agile. People who witness her fight call her things like "inhuman" and "terrifying", as she moves unlike a human, but more like a statue brought to life. Her movements are smooth, but interrupted by sudden jerky movements. When she runs, it's almost as though she's gliding. To one uninformed, this dance of death could almost be described as beautiful. : Strengths: '''She is extremely fast, agile, and skilled with her weapons of choice, swords. : '''Weaknesses: '''Can be broken like a twig, very frail. Additionally, her physical strength leaves something to be desired. Quinque '''Name: Swords. Type: Rinkaku. Status: In service. Appearance: A set of dual blades, with a hilt made from two snakes intertwining with their mouths wide open. Strengths: Very light and extremely sharp. Weaknesses: "Swords" must be dual wielded, making them significantly harder to wield than, say, a tsunagi. Brittle, as expected of a rinkaku. Mechanics: The twin-blade can be separated into a set of two swords. Threads do this soon. Relationships Trivia * Recently, Chiyo has begun exhibiting more emotion. There are many theories as to why, but the presiding one is that her RPer found her boring and uninteresting to RP as a sociopath and is now rushing to find a reason as to why she would develop emotions. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kawaguchi Squad Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Aikawa Squad